The Little Jungle Badger Trilogy
SuperWhyMovies's movie spoof of The Little Mermaid The Little Jungle Badger Cast: *Sticks the Jungle Badger (Sonic Boom) as Ariel *Vinny Griffin (Family Guy) as Prince Eric *Young Bodi (Rock Dog) and Rita (Go Hugo Go) as Flounder *Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) as Sebastian *Woody (Toy Story) as Scuttle *Grey (Sheep & Wolves) as King Triton *Thomas the Tank Engine as Harold the Seahorse *D'Vorah (Mortal Kombat X) as Ursula *Bobo Brothers (Go Diego Go!) as Flotsam & Jetsam *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Carlotta *Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) as Grimsby *Sheen (Jimmy Neutron) as Chef Louis *Krypto the Superdog as Max *Ariel's Sisters played by: **Sunny Funny (Parappa the Rapper) as Aquata **Kate (Alpha & Omega) as Andrina **Lilly (Alpha & Omega) as Arista **Nicole (Sonic) as Attina **Zooey (Sonic Boom) as Adella **Mera (Aquaman) as Alana *Captain Marvel as Ursula as Vanessa *Miguel (Dora the Explorer) as The Priest The Little Jungle Badger II: Return to the Sea Cast: *Sticks the Jungle Badger (Sonic Boom) as Ariel *Vinny Griffin (Family Guy) as Prince Eric *Baby Katy Kat (Parappa the Rapper) as Baby Melody *Katy Kat (Parappa the Rapper) as Melody *Krypto the Superdog as Max *Young Bodi (Rock Dog) and Rita (Go Hugo Go) as Young Flounder *Bodi and Darma (Rock Dog) as Adult Flounder *Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) as Sebastian *Woody (Toy Story) as Scuttle *Grey (Sheep & Wolves) as King Triton *Sunny Funny (Parappa the Rapper) as Aquata *Kate (Alpha & Omega) as Andrina *Lilly (Alpha & Omega) as Arista *Nicole (Sonic) as Attina *Zooey (Sonic Boom) as Adella *Mera (Aquaman) as Alana *Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Carlotta *Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) as Grimsby *Chase (Paw Patrol), Dr. Fox (Unikitty), Brodi (Rock Dog; OC) and Tails (Sonic) as Flounder's Kids *Psycho Pink (Power Rangers in Space) as Morgana *Psycho Red (Power Rangers in Space) as Undertow *Rex Dangervest (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) as Undertow (Small Size) *Reptile (Mortal Kombat) and The Chameleon (T.U.F.F Puppy) as Cloak and Dagger *Thomas and Percy (Thomas & Friends) as Tip and Dash *??? as Mother Penguin *??? as Baby Penguin *??? as Undertow's Various Tranformations *Waiter who passes by Melody *Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress as Herself *Chubby Boy in Blue Suit as Himself *Skinny Boy in Green Suit as Himself *Kamen Riders as Music Orchesta *Waltzing Children as Themselves *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) as Handsome Boy *Steve (Blue's Clues) as Music Conductor *Power Rangers as Music Orchesta The Little Jungle Badger III: Sticks' Beginning Cast: *Sticks the Jungle Badger (Sonic Boom) as Ariel *Young Bodi (Rock Dog) and Rita (Go Hugo Go) as Flounder *Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) as Sebastian *Evil Joy (Inside Out; OC) as Marina Del Rey *Bumblebee (Transformers) as Benjamin *Grey (Sheep & Wolves) as King Triton *Sunny Funny (Parappa the Rapper) as Aquata *Kate (Alpha & Omega) as Andrina *Lilly (Alpha & Omega) as Arista *Nicole (Sonic) as Attina *Zooey (Sonic Boom) as Adella *Mera (Aquaman) as Alana *Ultraman as Swifty *Dopey (Planet Sheen) as Ray-Ray *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Shelbow *Servo (Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad) as Inkspot *Mater (Cars) as Cheeks *Bianca (Sheep & Wolves) as Queen Athena *Woody (Toy Story) as Scuttle *Young Nicole (Sonic: OC) as Young Attina *Mariana (Dora the Explorer) as Young Alana *Young Zooey (Sonic; OC) as Young Adella *Young Sunny Funny (Parappa the Rapper; OC) as Young Aquata *Young Lilly (Alpha & Omega) as Young Arista *Young Kate (Alpha & Omega) as Young Andrina *Young Sticks (Sonic; OC) as Young Ariel Gallery D8hviu2-b74a1a74-e16e-472a-893c-29db91abe37a.jpg|Sticks as Ariel Vinny.png|Vinny Griffin as Prince Eric Bodi as a little pup by rainbowdashfan2010-db3tk10.jpg|Young Bodi RITA.png|and Rita as Young Flounder Angus Scattergood.png|Angus Scattergood as Sebastian Woody .jpg|Woody as Scuttle Grey as Merwolf.png|Grey as King Triton ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain1.jpeg|Thomas the Tank Engine as Harold the Seahorse D'Vorah renderr.png|D'Vorah as Ursula The Bo Bo Brothers.gif|Bobo Brothers as Flotsam and Jetsam Lola Bunny as Cheer Bear.png|Lola Bunny as Carlotta Barry B. Benson in Bee Movie.jpg|Barry B. Benson as Grimbsy Sheen PS.jpg|Sheen as Chef Louis Captain Marvel.png|Captain Marvel as Vanessa Miguel marquez.png|Miguel as The Priest PaRappa The Rapper Katy Kat Smiles Happy.png|Katy Kat as Melody Bodi and Darma Mermaids.png|Bodi and Darma as Adult Flounder Paw-patrol-chase.jpg|Chase, It's Dr fox cn image.png|Dr. Fox, Brodi.png|Brodi Aosth tails is good.png|and Tails as Flounder's Kids Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Vinny Griffin and Sticks the Jungle Badger